Pokemon Legends
by starreader001
Summary: This is something a little different. Read the note above the page to see the explanation for this change. This is a story about a young Riolu who takes an interesting adventure through this thing called life. Evolving into a Lucario, finding true love, making great friends, meeting and training with legendary masters, and defeating a powerful enemy. Please enjoy.
1. Leo and Lucy

**Announcement** **: Hello Readers. This is something a little different I will be doing. I'm going to do this thing where one day I do a PAW Patrol story chapter, then the next day I do a Pokémon story chapter. Don't worry, I'm not ending or giving up on PAW Patrol, which you all enjoy so much, I just want to try something new and different and interesting. This is the first chapter to my Pokémon story. This is a story based on a Riolu/Lucario named Leo, and his adventure in his world. This is going to be made so that the Pokémon language is already translated in English, so the repetitive typing of the Pokémon's name doesn't need to happen. Also, some of the Pokémon have actual names, so there is no confusion. I think you will get the hang of this quickly.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome to Pokémon Legends: The Power Within**

Chapter 1:

"*Yawn*" went a young Riolu. The Riolu opened his eyes to another pair of eyes looking right at his in front of his face. Riolu jumped back and yelped. "Good morning brother" said another young Riolu. "Don't scare me like that Lucy" said the brother Riolu. "Sorry Leo" said Lucy. Both were sleeping in a forest full of Pokémon. There spot was covered in leaves and a fire place in the middle. Leo put on a red bandana on his neck, and Lucy wore a daisy on her head. "Want to race to the lake today?" Lucy asked Leo. Leo blushed in his own thoughts. "Yes" answered Leo.

"Oh, I know why you want to go. And I know who it is" said Lucy. "Lucy, don't do that" said Leo still blushing. "Ok, well let's go" said Lucy taking off. Leo and Lucy ran side by side, with their arms thrown back and their heads leaned forward, they ran through the forest. They jumped, dodged, and slid under and over logs, rocks, and bumps. They ran so fast, that they made dust trails behind them. Both were having a great time, they had smiles on their faces and were laughing the whole way.

Leo had his eyes on the prize, for his eyesight and complete focus was now on finishing first. Leo's speed started to increase. Leo was going so fast, his sight got blurry, but colors of the environment allowed him to know when to evade and where to go. He ran and ran, until a green, white, and red colored shaped appeared in Leo's sight. He crashed right into whoever the shape was. Leo was on his hands and knees hanging over a Kirlia that he recognized immediately. "Ah, oh, hi Leo" said the Kirlia. "L-L-Lora?!" stuttered Leo.

 **Well, that was chapter 1 to my Pokémon story. I really do hope you enjoyed it. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	2. The gang

**Hello readers. I see that some people out there actually look forward to reading this story, and I thank those readers.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to Pokémon Legends**

Chapter 2:

It took Leo a minute to escape the connection their eyes were making, for both of them just didn't want to look away from each other's gorgeous eyes. "He-he… I should probably get off" Leo said embarrassed. "Yyyyeeaaahh" Lora said. Leo got off and gave Lora a hand. "What were you doing Leo?" Lora asked. "Well me and Lucy were just racing and it appears I got a little to confident in my speed and… well, you know" Leo answered. "Well, you want to go play with me and everyone else?" Lora asked. "Yeah, lets go" Leo answered. Leo and Lora ran over to a big field that looked like it was meant for a game. It was a big rectangle, with a line in the middle, and two half circles on each far side of the rectangle.

Waiting at the field was a Lucy, a Ralts, another Kirlia with a blue leaf scarf, a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, and a Squirtle. "Gallvus, Lula, over here" Lora yelled and waved to the Ralts and Kirlia. "Char, Vine, Wave, how you guys doing?" Leo yelled and waved to the Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. "So, you guys ready to set up teams for some Pokémon team duel battling?" asked Vine, the Bulbasaur. "Yeah" screamed everyone else. "Alright, me and-" Lora began. "Hey, don't tell me you were just going to start without me?" said a Zorua walking over with a Pichu. "Zach, Pete, you're late" said Lora. "Hey, lets just get this game started" said Leo excitedly.

 **Well, that was chapter 2. I hope you guys actually like this story, because I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	3. Game set up

**Hello readers. To be honest, these next chapters to my stories are just gonna take longer than I thought. I'm very sorry for those who have been super patient to read the next chapter.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to Pokémon Legends**

Chapter 3:

"I think Leo and Zach should be team captains today" said Wave. Leo and Zach then stood next to each other on one half of the field, and everyone else stood in a line on the other side." Leo, you go first" said Lora. "Wave" Leo called. "Char" Zach called. "Vine", "Pete", "Gallvus", "Lula", "Lora", "Lucy". Everyone got on their sides. "Everyone, I am going to make the official announcement of the rules" said Zach. "Why do you have to do that, it seems unnecessary?" asked Lucy "We have to, it's tradition to the game" said Zach.

"Two even teams, each team chooses who enters the battlefield first. No special abilities aloud in this version, which would be the Normal version. The first two fight each other till one of them gets knocked out, gives up, or someone stops the fight. When there is one teammate standing, the game ends. Whichever team has the . Alright, those were the rules, now everyone pick your first fighter" Zach said. Everyone discussed who would go first until they heard something coming.

"Wait!" said a familiar voice to everyone. Everyone looked to see a Kangaskhan walking towards them. "You didn't think I was going to miss all of you, did you?" asked the Kangaskhan. "Mother Kandra!" everyone yelled in excitement. "Now I shall be the referee… aaaaaaand… BEGIN!" she screamed. Wave jumped out on one side of the field, Char jumped out the other, Kandra stood at the outside of the border, and everyone else stood on their sides of the filed.

The game was about to begin.

 **Well, that was chapter 3. You were all probably annoyed that I didn't get the battle started, but that just means that this story is more descriptive and longer than you expected which makes it more exciting. Again, sorry for the long wait. Please F &F, R&R, or PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
